


Hello, My Name Is

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-16
Updated: 2006-08-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: For: likeadeuceSetting: Post-NFA.Request: Gunn and Lilah and paperwork.Summary: For fanfic100 086.Choices, Gunn has made his bed; now he must die in it.





	Hello, My Name Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likeadeuce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeadeuce/gifts).



He wishes he was surprised. No, Gunn knew his contract back to front. Knew Wolfram & Hart's clauses even before they boosted his brain. 

She's standing in front of him with her head just sitting on top of her neck. 

Gunn thinks about pushing it off with his pinky. But Lilah would just keep talking, or worse, he'd end up Eve. 

Gunn crosses his arms. "So you’re my guide?" 

"Guide is a little too nice, Charles," Lilah says as she hands him his paperwork. He notices that she's wearing a _Hello, my name is_ tag. "Welcome to hell, Gunn."


End file.
